


Finding Astrid

by FlaredelilahEuphony



Category: Vi lumina
Genre: Adoption, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Siblings, weird relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaredelilahEuphony/pseuds/FlaredelilahEuphony
Summary: The van, affectionately named Vi Lumina by its occupants, was traveling along the dusty and heated road at an alarmingly fast pace. The sun shone through the front windows, nearly blinding the short driver of the vehicle. The group had tried to leave earlier in the morning to beat the glare, but it was hard to get six people with such different sleeping habits coordinated.





	1. The Van

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I did for fun

The Van

The van, affectionately named Vi Lumina by its occupants, was traveling along the dusty and heated road at an alarmingly fast pace. The sun shone through the front windows, nearly blinding the short driver of the vehicle. The group had tried to leave earlier in the morning to beat the glare, but it was hard to get six people with such different sleeping habits coordinated. 

The driver, an extremely short girl with messy brown hair and freckles, blew a pink bubble and popped it with her teeth. She looked at the road on front of her through a pair of men’s sunglasses and smiled as she hit the gas harder. The girl, Clepta, looked at her brother in the passenger's seat and grinned as she saw him gripping the his armrests as hard as he could. 

“Could you slow down a little? Please!” The man in the passenger seat pleaded. He was dressed in a blue sweater and tie despite the heat, his nearly white blonde hair shining from the glare. He was tall and skinny, with angular features and sharp cheekbones. “For god's sake Clepta!”

Clepta laughed, but slowed down a fraction. The man, Smegulock, sighed heavily and ruffled her hair. Some of the black feathers woven into the choppy brown mess falling on her leather clad shoulders. 

“Why do we even let Short-stack drive? You know we can’t afford any more tickets.” Came a voice from the back of the van. A woman in workout clothes poked her head over the back of the front seats. “And how does she even reach the pedals?” The woman, Thora, taunted with a smirk on her face. Clepta flipped her off and she fell back laughing.

“Leave Short-stack alone. It’s not her fault that she’s the size of an eight year old.” Brooke, a blonde haired girl wearing a bear onesie and a flower crown said. She was doing a crossword puzzle and drinking a cup of coffee. She was still waking up, even if it was nine in the morning already. 

“You all can go fuck yourselves.” Clepta said to the back of the van and the four people lying back there. In response the four of them and Smeg all took turns ruffling her hair from over the seat. “And I don’t see any of you slackers paying for gas or driving this pile of shit.” She grunted, the rest of the car shrugging in submission. 

“Good job at the concert last night Tom. Even if you were drinking through the entire thing.” Vistra, a woman in a set of coveralls said. The rest of the van nodded and gave the musician a pat on the shoulder. 

Tom flashed his perfect teeth and continued tuning his guitar. “Well thank you, and you know I do my best work while hammered.” The man justified, taking a drag off Brooke’s joint. He handed it back to her with a wink. 

“Someday you’re going to drink and smoke yourself to death,” Thora grumbled, waving the smoke away from her face. “And if you two keep smoking back here you’ll take the rest of us with you.” She scolded. Brooke laughed and blew a puff at Thora playfully. 

“Chill, sweetheart.” Brooke said, her voice mellow. Brooke had somehow managed to take over the entire back of the van with her potted plants and strings of herbs across the windows. Smeg had gotten dibs on the corners in order to store his piles of textbooks, and Vistra had claimed the space under the seats for her tools. 

The van fell into comfortable silence as Celta blared the nirvana on the radio, tapping her hands on the steering wheel to the beat. Smeg had pulled out a thick book and was reading quietly in the passenger seat. It was always comfortable like this, everyone doing their own thing. After spending so much time together it was like a breath of fresh air. 

A phone rang in the back of the van and Thora reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out her cellphone. He held it to her ear, and no one seemed to pay any mind to it. Then Thora gaped into the receiver and simply said: “Yeah, um. I'll be there as soon as I can.” Before hanging up. 

The whole car, save for Clepta turned their heads and gave Thora their quizzical looks. She leaned back on the side of the van, and took a deep breath. 

“Short-stack, turn around.” She said, her voice even and commanding. Clepta didn’t think twice before slamming on the brakes and doing a hastily executed U- turn. Smeg’s nose smashed into his book and started bleeding. Unsurprisingly, Vistra was ready with a wad of gauze for him in less than a second. 

“Thora, you know that I’m fine with making emergency turns, but I’d really like it if you could explain to me why I almost killed us all killed,” Clepta quipped, turning down the radio. “This better be good.” 

Thora sighed and pressed her hand into her forehead. “My fucking sister is back.” 

“Which sister sweetheart? You have three.” Brooke asked, leaning heavily on Tom, her eyes drooping slightly. Her crown of flowers falling off her head. “Is it the runaway?” 

“Yeah that’s the one. Astrid. Robbert said that he saw her in a bar in new york,” Thora sighed, squeezing her phone in the pocket. “And he said that she was with a really weird group.” 

“Weird like a gang?” Vistra asked, nursing a bump on her head from the sharp turn. “Or weird like us?” 

“I don’t know, but apparently I have to come to figure out what’s wrong with her.” Thora huffed. Responsibilities were hard, especially ones that involved family. But as the oldest of eight siblings she was obligated to maintain some level of control over the rest. “Even though we all knew why she ran away, even Percival.” Thora explained as Clepta hit the gas and the van lurched forwards. The little girl fixed the feathers in her hair, and looked back at Thora, causing Smeg to reach out a hand on the wheel. 

“I know your dad had really high expectations-” Clepta said, looked back to the road and Smeg jerked the wheel. She hit his hand off what had now been established as her responsibility. “but you and astrid are the same age, and you handled it fine.” 

“My father was particularly awful to Astrid. He made it no secret that he liked me better.” Thora said, looking over at Brooke, who was taking another drag. Brooke offered the athlete her cigarette and Thora surprisingly took it. After taking a good, long breath in she exhaled the smoke, feeling calmer. “I don’t blame her, but this is the first time she’s shown her face in ten years.” 

“That’s heavy stuff, why don’t we let short-stack really punch it to New York City?” Tom prodded. Smeg immediately twisted around to give him a very stern look. 

“Thomas, you know that if you let my sister ‘punch it’ we will all be dead within the hour.” Smeg scolded. Clepta grinned and adjusted her sunglasses. 

“Let the kid live a little,” Tom retorted, patting Clepta on the shoulder as she laughed. He might have been a bit tipsy, but it was difficult to tell these days. “God, you can really tell that the little rascal is adopted.” Tom laughed and the whole van joined him. 

It was part of the group’s bond to make jokes about the relationship between the adopted siblings. Smeg was the golden boy in their eyes, and being in his mid thirties he already had a job as an esteemed physics professor. Clepta was wild, and being only eighteen she had the right to be. This was her last summer to go crazy, as she was starting at Harvard in at the end of the summer. 

“I agree. Punch it, short- stack.” Thora piped up from the laughter. Clepta gave a mock salute and sped up, taking them in the direction of New york city. “It’s good that Vistra made us stop for gas, were a lot closer this way.”

“Not to mention that we might actually make it this time without being stranded in the middle of the road,” Vistra chided from her position on one of the blankets. 

“Seat belts everyone!” Smeg yelled as Clepta popped another bubble of her gum and moved her chair forwards so her short legs could put the pedal to the metal. A sure sign of death. Even the most risk taking occupants of the van sat back in the chairs and buckled up. 

With the built up speed and the lack of cops on the freeway, they were outside the city in a few hours. Pennsylvania was like that most of the time. Clepta looked back at Thora, raising her eyebrow in a silent question.

“Robert said that she was near Soho, lets try not to draw too much attention, please.” The driver nodded and proceeded slowly past the toll bridge. Vistra opened the windows and waved the plumbing clouds of smoke into the city air. It was warm and balmy outside, the perfect summer weather. “He said she was at an outdoor bar, but she could be anywhere by now.” Thora sighed, letting the wind hit her in the face. The people on the streets gave the van odd looks before going back to their own business. That was what Thora loved about new york, nobody really cared who you were or where you came from, as long as you didn’t try to screw them over. 

“Let's find a half decent hotel to ditch Vi Lumina, then we can go on a man hunt for Astrid.” Tom said, winking at a girl who was staring at the broke down car. The girl blushed and waved, and Brooke punches Tom in the arm. 

“We’re trying not to draw attention pretty boy,” Brooke teased, pulling the shade down on her window and striping out of her onsie. Tom rubbed his arm and gestured to her state of undress.

“And that’s not drawing attention? Really, dear Brooke, I thought you were more modest.” He mocked in a regal voice and Brooke snorted, pulling a plaid shirt from her bag and covering herself. 

“I’m not leaving a trail of swooning girls.” Brooke giggled, fixing the flowers in her hair. Vistra pushed her aside and pushed to the window. She turned her gaze up to the sky, noting the position of the sun. 

“We’ve got a few hours of daylight left, and although I doubt anyone will come after as if we’re together, make sure to bring something for self defense.” The older woman advised. Vistra began to work on braiding her long red hair, and fix a hammer on her toolbelt. “I’d hate to take a trip to hospital again.” Vistra said pointedly, giving Clepta a burning glare. 

“That was one time.” The girl said under her breath, taking a sharp turn at a traffic light. She followed what she could remember as the path to the nearest cheap hotel, making it in less than two minutes, all of which were spend with Brooke and Tom arguing about who was more attractive and Thora sitting in solemn silence. 

They parked the van outside went to dump their limited belongings in the two rooms they could afford. Smeg, Clepta, and Thora in one room, and Vistra, Tom, and Brooke in the other. After they all changed their clothes and armed themselves with various improvised weapons, they met outside. 

“So,” Smeg said hesitantly, drawing out the o. “Where should we look first?” He asked Thora who frowned. 

“If I was in her position I would probably get as far into the city as I could, probably go see someone go see someone I know.” Thora thought for a moment, running through possible people that her sister would trust in her head. There were few people who would take Astrid, and even fewer that lived in the city. “I think I know a good place to start.” Thora deiced, leading the way to one of the bigger streets.


	2. Flare Euphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finds someone who might be able to help.

After a packed cab ride they arrived at their destination. The music district just off times square was packed with people, all in a rush to get somewhere or another. A great many people were carrying heavy looking instrument cases, most likely getting ready for the evening’s musicals. Tom looked longingly at the instruments and the advertisements for new musicals and performances. A pretty brunette girl in her early twenties passed them and handed Tom a slip of paper. Clepta reached up and snached it from his hands before he could open it, and when she saw a typed phone number, she immediately handed it back as tom grinned down at her. 

“I love new york.” He said to himself as he pocketed the piece of paper. Clepta rushed forwards and took her brother’s hand, struggling to keep up with his much larger strides. The sun was beginning to set behind the glittering skyline, and Thora was still marching forwards like a woman on a mission. Eventually she stopped at the lit up doors of a concert hall and turned to face her friends. 

“Astrid had a friend who recently told me that she was performing here,” Thora explained. “Flare is nice enough to let Astrid stay with her, so I thought we could try here first.” the group nodded their agreement and Thora took one final deep breath and pushed open the doors. 

The group did their best to stay quiet as they heard the tune trailing through the dark hallway. It was a short walk to the center theater, and they were greeted with a lovely sight. The velvet seats were empty save for a few people, who were all listening intently to the unearthly music coming from the stage. As single golden spotlight lit up a lone latina woman on the wooden stage. She had dyed blue hair that cascaded down to her hips, and soft delicate features that made her look angelic. Her eyes were closed, fully immersed in the violin in her hands. Her long red dress drifted along the floor as she walked forwards, her beautiful ballad ending. 

As the music silenced the group was brought out of their trance and clapped. The woman opened her eyes and smiled at the newcomers. The people who had been sitting in the audience were jotting down notes, some were even in the middle of doing detailed sketches of the beautiful woman. The woman set her eyes on the group and sauntered over to them after greeting the artists in the audience. 

She came up and curtsied in front of them, her violin at her side. Her red lips smiled a set of sharp looking teeth were revealed. “Well hello. Thora darling, what can I do for you?” the woman, Flare asked, her english accent making her sound regal. She looked around at the awestruck looks of the group and laughed. “So sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My official name is Delilah Euphony, but I go by Flare.” 

“You are a truly lovely violinist Flare, I’ve never seen such talent.” Tom said, leaning down to kiss Flare’s hand. He smiled up at her and she smirked softly.

“Some say I’ve sold my soul to the devil to play the way I do,” Flare said. She looked over the group, almost like she was analysing them one by one. “Although I appreciate the attentions of a fellow artist, my dear Thora seems to have a purpose in mind.” Flare, giving Tom a well practiced polite smile.   
“I’m glad fame hasn’t made you soft Flare, I think you know why I’m here.” Thora said, nearly crushing Clepta as she pushed past Tom to take the violinist’s hand. Thora began to lead Flare back to the door of the theater. The group followed, Clepta and Smeg trailing behind to gape at the high class stage.

“I guessed darling. Astrid asked to stay with me a few hours ago.” Flare squeezed Thora’s hand.

“And you said no? I find that hard to believe.” Thora scoffed. Flare pressed her hand to her chest in a gesture of mock offense. 

“Fair enough. However, I did turn your dear sister away, my apartment is a bit full at the moment, I’m afraid.” Flare said, checking over her bare shoulder to confirm that Thora’s friends were still following and listening. “I can even prove my innocence darling. My current roommates will vouch for me.”

Thora raised her eyebrows. “You’re have roomates? I thought that someone with your kind of money wouldn’t have to.” she asked and Flare laughed in her melodic way. “I’m afraid they don’t pay rent darling. Come over in about an hour for dinner and I’ll show you.” The blue haired woman pleaded, wrapping her arm delicately around Thora’s shoulder. 

“We’d love to!” Tom shouted from his place behind the two women. Thora rolled her eyes and Flare patted her shoulder gently. 

“Please do come. I can’t promise you any information about your sister, but I guarantee a home cooked meal and the best wine one can find in the city.” Flare coaxed, the fabric of her red dress rubbing against Thora’s side. 

Thora agreed to dinner and rejoined her friends, enlightening them to their situation. After Flare said goodbye and got in a her car to drive to her apartment, the friends sat in a crowded courtyard outside of the theater. Clepta was balancing on the edge of the fountain, Smeg watching intently to make certain that she didn’t fall. The rest of the team sat in a circle around the fountain. 

“That Delilah girl is really something.” Vistra remarked, some judgement creeping into her voice. It was no secret that Vistra disapproved of flashy dresses, but she never bothered anyone about it. “She’s hiding something.” 

“I get the feeling that if she was hiding something, we wouldn’t know.” Tom remarked, picking at his nails. “I know her type, and they’re excellent liars.” Tom said, looking at Vistra pointedly. 

“I’m okay with working through the night, and I'll never say no to a free meal.” Clepta chimed in, switching to balance on one foot. “I say we go, and we can ask her roomates if they know anything about Astrid.” She added, pointing her foot under her so she balanced on only one toe. 

After a brief discussion about who would have to stay sober: Smeg, they opted to walk around the music district for a while, searching for Astrid, just in case the runaway decided to see a concert or something. A poorly thought out strategy. As it turns out, most people who don’t want to be found don’t walk around in public. While the sun if out. On a friday. 

When eight o’ clock came, the group were all smoothing their clothing at the door a modern looking apartment building. They were buzzed in by a couple of giggling voices on the other end of the intercom. The building only had three floors, so they thundered up the stairs, with Vistra shushing them as they went. The door that matched the smudged writing on Thor's hand was made of polished wood and brass inlay. However the elegance of the thing was hampered by the sign made of construction paper and glitter glue. In messy letters was written: Home of Bria and Tealy and Mommy. 

There was thumping coming from inside the apartment, along with giggling and screaming. Thora turned to look at her friends, her eyes widening quizzically. “What the fuck?” She whispered, answered by sniggering. 

“Move.” a voice said from below Thora’s line of vision. She was pushed aside by Clepta who wrapped her fist on the door a few times before ducking behind the taller woman’s legs. It took a few moments of screaming and giggling before the sounds stoped and the door opened. Flare stood in the doorway, she had changed out of the red dress and was wearing a blue collared shirt that matched her hair underneath of an apron covered in tomato sauce. 

“Hello darlings, come in! My pizza rolls are done.” Flare said, turning quickly and leading them inside. The interior was modern and well decorated, with plenty of open space. However most of it was taken up with two young girls, who looked to be about four or five years old, lying on their backs with their arms crossed over their chests. They both had Flare’s warm tone skin and flowing hair, but their hair was dark brown and they had freckles dotting their noses. 

“Girls, it’s past your bedtime.” Flare scolded. Bending down and tickling one of the little girl on the stomach. The little girl giggled and screamed as her twin scooted away from Flare. 

“But Mommy, Bria and me wanted to meet aunty Astrid’s friends!” One of the girls wined, standing and giving the group puppy dog eyes. Even with the charming effect, everyone was on their guard, and after Aunty Astrid, they perked up. Thora stared pointedly at Flare, who avoided their eyes. She scratched the back of her head before sighing and taking the girls by the hand. 

“Alright, everyone, These are my girls: Bria and Tealy. Girls, the nice lady in the front is aunty Astrid’s twin sister.” Flare said, a sweets smile on her face. Thora waved awkwardly. “She’s a twin like you two. These are her friends: Vistra, Thomas, Brooklyn, Smegulock and his little sister Clepta.” They group waved again, not really sure how to react. 

One of the girls; Tealy smiled and offered her hand out to shake. “Hi, it’s lovely to meet you all.” the little girl said and the group let out a coo at the sheer cuteness. Tealy pulled her mother down to her level and asked in what was meant to be a whisper, but was audible to everyone in the room, “Mommy, did I say it right?”

Flare nodded and whispered something to Tealy and the girls giggled, running into another room. The blue haired woman smile nervously, her charisma dropping for a moment. “I’m sorry I didn’t mention my girls earlier, but some people judge me quite harshly.” She rubbed her arm, looking up through her eyelashes. It wasn’t hard to see why she was nervous. She herself couldn’t be more than twenty-three, she must have been a teenager when the girls had been born. 

“Trust me, were not ones to judge.” Brooke laughed, taking off her coat. Flare smiled gratefully and lead them to a wooden table, on which sat a large plate of pizza rolls. It smelled amazing, and they were sitting down in seconds. They sat and ate for a few minutes, making small talk. Until Thora cleared her throat and put her pizza roll down. 

“Listen, Delilah, if you know where Astrid is, please tell us,” Thora said, making their host choke on her wine. “She’s my sister, and she’s a coward for running away.” The harsh words clearly resonated with Flare as she swallowed all her wine in one gulp, the brought her gaze up to meet Thora’s.

“Thora Darling, you need to try to understand what it is to have a horrible parent,” Flare said, her voice soft and kind. Her amber eyes were wide and full of sorrow. “From what I’ve heard you were always the favorite.” Flare pointed out, pouring herself more wine. 

“Do you have a sister?” Smeg asked quietly, lifting his blue eyes to meet hers. Flare’s gaze flipped over to Clepta, who was sitting at Smeg’s side, shoving a pizza roll into her mouth. 

“No, but I do have three brothers.” Flare admitted, smiling at Clepta while the teenager got tomato sauce all over her cheeks. Clepta looked up from her food and swallowed. Flare looked back at Smeg and tilted her head in Clepta’s direction. “I assume she’s yours?” Flare inquired.

Smeg nodded, handing Clepta a napkin. “Yes she’s my sister.” He said sheepishly. When Clepta had finished wiping her face with the napkin, having only succeeded in smudging the red sauce all over her freckled cheeks, she grinned at Flare.

“He fished me out of the trash when I was seven, my parents died in a house fire.” Clepta said far too casually. “He was twenty-three, so he was old enough to adopt some kid he found on the street if he wanted to.” She shrugged and Smeg turned red. Their story was still embarrassing for him. He was not the type to take in a street urchin, but for some reason he had. 

“Yeah, so he’s really more of her father.” Tom said and Flare laughed. Smeg blushed harder and Clepta grinned wider at his reaction. “He’s even making her go to college in the fall.” 

“Yes, well. She’s a genius and she needs to take some responsibility.” He huffed, quieting after the whole table gave him a knowing look. He had to admit that he did sound like the girl’s father every once in a while. He sighed and glared at Clepta who shrugged and smiled innocently. “Regardless, my point is that we all have a desire to protect our little sisters.” Smeg pointed out. 

“I can't say I understand darling, as I myself was the youngest child and only female,” Flare said to Smeg, before turning her attentions to Thora. “Thora, I would be lying if I said I didn’t know anything about your sister’s current location, but she did come to see me.” Flare explained, placing her hand on top of Thora’s.

“You didn’t let her stay with you. You already told us this.” Thora said, trying and failing to hide her anoyance. 

“Yes darling, I know. I told her to find an old friend of ours, a gentleman named Reek, and to tell him that I sent her.” she explained to Thora. “Reek and I have been dating for months now, he’s a very kind man. He might have found her a place to stay, he owns a few apartment buildings in the area.”

“She could be with him.” Brooke said flatly, munching on a pizza roll. “I would be if I was in her position.” 

“I can give you his phone number and address if you would like. I only ask that if Astrid isn’t interested in coming home with you, you respect that.”

“Fine. We’ll be off now. We’ll leave you and your ‘Roomates’ be. Thank you very much for the food, Delilah.” Thora ended the conversation, and Flare opened the door and ushered everyone out. 

As the group walked out, they looked back at the blue haired girl. They turned back to look where they were going. As they walked down the hall, they heard the sounds of sad and smooth Violin music. Tom stopped walking for a moment. 

“That’s a duet” Tom said as he raised a hand to stop everyone. 

“What?” Brooke hissed.

“That’s the sound of a Violin, with someone very good at the bow.” Tom explained, pointing to the air. 

“That’s probably Flare, so what?” Thora hissed.

“Do you hear those sharper tones, the ones that stand out? Yeah, that’s a harp. And from the sound of it, the one behind the harp is a beginner.” Tom explained. 

“So there’s someone else in there.” Smeg gulped. Tom nodded and kept walking out the door. The rest followed him, despite the urge to go back up there and ask who the hell was up there.


End file.
